Between sunset and sunrise
by RubyEclipse
Summary: A strange house near a hill. Some very strange dreams.Who said that the girls of Kingdom hearts don't have adventure? I'm italian and this my first english fic, so, if there are many misspelling, please be kind
1. Chapter 1

SUNSET TILL SUNRISE

**CHAPTER 1**

The country town lied at the foot of a hill. The red and orange sunset colored the houses and the streets.

The water of the fountain in the square shined of golden reflections.

The old bell-tower struck seven o' clock, and the birds flew away.

Out of the town there was an old house, the first built in that place, deserted since one hundred years.

It was a strange: originally it was yellow with three floors, a slated roof and twelve big windows, but in the long run it was modified, with more rooms and four towers.

Now it was all neglected, the delphinium and the herbages obstructed the avenue.

There is a story about this house: one day similar as this, at the sunset, precisely one hundred years ago, three children heard screams from the house, for one hour then.

Finally, they succeeded to open the door, and the cry of agony stopped.

The three children were the friends of the girl that lived in that house, a sixteen years old girl.

With she lived also her parents, and her mother's sister with her two sons.

However, the friends of the girl explored the house, and they went into the bedroom.

Only a child came back.

A woman found him at the sunset, near the fountain in the square.

Her face flushed with horror, the big green eyes of the child was gone.

There were only two red pearl eyes in exchange.

His last words were: " The... bedroom..."

After that he couldn't say another word and he went in a psychiatric hospital, and the next year he was gone.

Exactly like two guys that had tried to understand what happened.

Those two, the day that the children disappeared, in the house they had found sixteen eyes, in a cake disk in the girl bedroom.

There weren't only her incredible golden eyes.

Since that day, one person every year was gone, and found only the eyes, even in that cake disk.

Every year.

The three girl that listened shuddered.

" Kairi" said Naminè " Don't you think that's too horrible? That story can't be real!"

Yuffie laughed " You' re such a funk, Nami!"

" Ehi, it was you who tremble!"

" I? Tremble? Impossible! I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie!"

Laghts

" You know..." said Oret " I had already heard this story, from Sora, and I think it's real"

Everyone stared at her.

" See, Sora told me that he had seen the drawings of the children survived"

She made a pause

"He had drawn the pool of blood, and..other similar things..."

Everybody silent for a moment.

Kairi smiled. "Bad sign" thought Naminè

"Why you smile?" asked Yuffie

"You know how find if it's real or no?"

" No" answer Oret and Yuffie. Naminè sighed

" Go to see it!"


	2. The dreams

CHAPTER 2

**THE DREAMS **

The the clock ticked.

Tic

The room was wrapped from the penumbra, entered only one fievole light from the window. To the walls various pictures were hung.

Tac

To the center of the room there was a seat, on which accovacciato a cat gray.

Tic

The cat raised itself and it headed towards of she, with plushy step.

Its eyes were... human, and of amber.

Tac

She did not succeed to move, could only remain firm, to stare at it.

Tic

Still a meter

Tac

Fifty centimeters

Tic

Now it was just in front of she

"I am prisoner of the stone" said with a sing-song voice.

Then it turned in a statue of stone with gold eyes.

Naminè was waked up of blow and was watched around: she was in one compartment of the train of Twilight Town.

Yuffie and Oret were sleeping, while Kairi watched the landscape outside the window.

"That... strange dream" thought Naminè "nevertheless... I know that there are some particular that they are escape... I'm not succeed to remember them..."

She sighed, then shealso look the landscape outside.

Always that a landscape could be defined it.

There was onlyother that an enormous black space, on which shined million of stars.

A true show, even if all that immensity, to its way, was frightful.

There were some moments of hush, during which she and Kairi admired all that thoughtfully.

Then Kairi spoke.

- Have you dreammed also , aren't you? -

Naminè was awaken from the state of abstraction.

- Yes, but I do not succeed to remember some things - she answered simply.

- What you remember? -

- A speaking cat that turned in a statuewith the eyes of gold -

- I memory a black swan that sang with human voice." Then it exhibited a strange enigmatic smile "But will be these the meaningful parts of our dreams? Or it was the landscape to having importance? -

Naminè watched her amused

- What makes you to think that they must have meaning? -

The smile of Kairi was increased

- They have not never said you? Our mind during the dreams vague towards that it is not perceptible when it is captive of the rationalization of the things. Then it comes captured from thoughts pertaining to other times and other persons. The dreams are confused messages find in the air, in the water, the earth and in the fire -

- Are you sure to not have read too many books on the occult? - Naminè churches nervously "She is scary when talk like that "

To that point was felt a yawn: Yuffie had been waked up.

- How much lacks to the arrival? - churches gotten sleepy, breaking the present tension in the compartment.

- Approximately a pair of hours, I guess - Kairi answered, returning to her usual frivolous attitude.

The other girl yawned again.

- An other pair of hours! That' orrible! -

Oret said something in the sleep, that it played more less or like: Roxy, give me Fluffy.

Yuffie was waked up completely and assumed a disgust expression.

- Roxy! Fluffy! -

Kairi and Naminè burst to laugh.

Oret waked up and it was watched around, confused.

- What now? -

The others two laughed still more uproariously.

- Oret, said to us - said Yuffie in a melodrammatic tone - from how much time you calls Roxas Roxy? And what is it Fluffy? A peluche? You loves both of them so much to see them also during the sleep? -

Oret now was red like the seat.

- None your business! -

- It's so, ah! You' re fall in love with Roxy! - Yuffie exclaimed.

- Oret, why you never have said that before? - Kairi said in a malicious tone - But now that we know it, we will help you to declare yourself to Roxas -

- Stop it! - Screamed she furious.

Naminè laughed and brought back the look outside the window.

Perhaps that journey would not have been so orrible.


End file.
